The Awakening's Surprise
by rinnei24
Summary: After thirty years of sleep, it's time for Saya to wake up. But Haji is no longer here. Hoping is not enough for her. Now, waking up, Saya gets the surprise that she never thought.SxH. My first fic.There might be some spoilers. chap 3 and 4 edited.
1. The Approaching Time

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I didn't gave names to the twins. I'm not sure if they were already given names. Any way enjoy.

Disclaimer : I do not own Blood Plus. If I do, you would not be reading this since my brain can't create something as cool as Blood Plus.

The Approaching Time

It would not be long until Saya wakes up. Kai thought. A smile graces Kai's face.

"Nee, Kai..." one of the twins called him.

Kai sighed. Bringing up two girls is really is a full-time exhausting job. He swore he could feel another hair turning grey.

"I told you already, call me otou-san", Kai replied before she could finish her sentence. It was more like an automatic response from him. He has made peace with himself about that certain area.

"Datte, you're technically our uncle right? Why do we have to call you otou-san?" That was from the other girl. "Don't you feel old if we call you otou-san? You're not even married". Help me kami-sama, thought Kai. Her cockiness is so much like her mother's. Thank the kami that's where the similarities end. Unlike Diva, both of her daughters are sweet girls. They both abhor cruelties and violence.

When those girls reach the age of 20, Kai had told them the truth about their existence. He told them about the two queens. Even though his hatred for Diva is still burning, his love for the girls, whom he thought as his daughters, is stronger. When informing about Diva's deeds, he tried to soften all the cruelties that Diva has caused, including killing the twins father, Riku, his little brother. He even tried to give excuses for Diva's cruelties. But in the end, the girls knew the true nature of their mother.

"_So, mom was a bitch bent on destroying the world and tried to kill you, oba-chan, and everyone that we knew," one of the twins replied._

"_She also violate our father, then killed him because dad was oba-chan's che-, what was it again?" the other twin response._

"_Its chevalier, but you should not say that about your mother, she had her reas-", Kai tried to tell them but was cut off before he could finished._

" _Oba-chan freed her from her cell, but she killed those that oba-chan considered family,"_

"_Not only that, mom killed dad, who was a mere boy at that time. No offence, but she deserved to be killed", continuing her sister statement._

"_Even if she is our mother, we're glad oba-chan killed her". Kai just stared at them._

"_If oba-chan didn't kill her in time, we would never have met you, otou-san"._

"_Yes, I'm glad she didn't kill you, otou-san". Both the girls stood and embrace the man whom they considered their father._

_ Kai was stumped. That was one of the rare times where the twins call him father. He was touched. The twins rarely called him otou-san eventhough he told them like a million times, but when they called him that, Kai knew that they meant what they said. He embraces them back. They stayed like that for a few moments before the girls said that they want to go and thank their aunt._

Well, that was ten years ago. It's been 30 years since Saya went into her slumber. She would wake up anytime.

With the assistance of the Red Shield, the twins, Kai, and few members of said organization were able to take turns staying at the Otonashi shrine. They want to be there when Saya wakes up.

"Nee Kai!!" the girl shouted after getting no response from Kai.

"What?? You nearly gave me a heart attack".

The girl just rolls her eyes. "Like you can get a heart attack". When she saw Kai was opening his mouth to answer her statement, she waved her hand indicating that she doesn't want to hear Kai's response. "Anyway, when will oba-chan wakes up?" Finally getting to her real question.

Kai look at both girls. They should be thirty now, but they have faces of an eighteens-year-old. Just like Saya.

"I don't know. She sleeps for thirty years, but we don't know the exact time she'll wake up."

"I can't wait to meet Saya oba-chan", said one of the girls.

"Yeah me too. She seems like a fun person. Unlike some people I know." The other one said.

Kai just glared at the laughing twins. When they still laugh at him Kai got up and start chasing them both. The girls squeal and start running. It was hard running on the sand. Did I mention that they were at the beach? Yup, at Saya's favorite spot, which has also become the girls' favorite spot?

After a few minutes of chasing, Kai caught one of the girls and they both end up rolling on the sand. Seeing her sister was defeated in their father hands, the other girl attacks Kai from behind. Kai who was on the verge of standing up, quickly falls back to the ground when he was tackle by the sister. Next thing he knew both the girls were trying to wrestle him to the ground. Their laughter could be heard from the distance.

After rolling around the sand for a few minutes, they collapse on their back panting after the struggle.They look up at the sky enjoying the silence. After a few minutes, the silence was broken when one of the girls sigh and said:

"You know what I can't wait about oba-chan's waking up? I can't wait to see who was leaving the rose in front of the shrine's door".

"Yeah. Someone must really love her. Nee, Kai you know who left the flower right?"Ask the girl. "Come on Kai, tell us". They persuaded him when Kai just kept quiet.

"I'm not really sure if it's him. But if I'm right, then it would probably be Saya's first chevalier." Kai answered after a few moments.

The girls look at each other with questions in their eyes.

"How come you're not sure?" Ask the older of the two.

"I thought you knew most of everything about oba-chan."

Kai thought for a moment. "We saw him get crushed during our escape after your oba-chan killed your mother. We don't know what happened to him after that. Being a chevalier, he probably did survived. But who knows".

They kept quiet after that, enjoying the sunset.

"Ok, funs over. Let's go home. You girls are going to cook dinner tonight".

Hearing that, the girls start protesting. They never did like cooking. But they sure love to eat. Kai just shake his head and walk towards their van while the twins start to bicker behind him.

_Saya, everyone's waiting for you. So, wake up and meet your family._ Thought Kai.

But deep inside Kai wished that the person that Saya really needs will show up when she wakes.

A/N : that the end of the chapter. please send reviews. If you want to fire me i don't mind as long as it in small quantities. i guess the continuation is based on the reviews. i could say something like that. but i could also just continue the story.


	2. Dreams and Memories

A/N: Thanks for those who reviwed me.   
Tristone - thanks for the notice. I actually didn't notice that. Hehehe.bluecornmoongirl and also papapapuffyAY. Thanks. So here's the update. Don't worry, i'll give the twins names.

Disclaimer : I do not own Blood Plus. It's way too cool for me to create.

Any way, enjoy.

Chapter Two

Dreams and Memories

In the warmth of the cocoon, Saya can feel that her time of sleep is near to the end.

To tell the truth, this is the first time that Saya does not wish for her sleep to end. She knew that there are people waiting for her to wake up. Not because of her ability to defeat Diva. This time the people she knew waited for her simply because they had missed her.

But her life would be empty once she wakes up. On her previous awakenings, she had a mission and Haji once she opens her eyes. But now, no mission. And what hurt her the most, there won't be any Haji. Just thinking about it makes her wants to cry in her sleep. Other times she wishes that she could go on sleeping forever.

When Kai did her hair, he tried to comfort her. Kai told her that Haji would probably just show up one day. That that was his style. God, Kai doesn't have any idea how she wished that to be true. But Saya has nearly stopped believing in hope. Unfulfilled hope can hurt more that anything. She had gone through it. Never again would she feel the pain of destroyed hope. Better to be realistic than hope for something that can never happened.

In this case, the survival of Haji. How could he possibly survive? If he wasn't hurt, she could probably say that there is the possibility that Haji survived. But during the last fight, Amshell, on the verge of death, had given an almost fatal wound to Haji. Then, a boulder had crushed him. After that the army had initialized Option D. The opera house was wiped out. If it was only one of that, Haji could probably survived, but three? Saya doubt it.

During the thirty-year sleep, Saya has been dreaming of her pasts. Memories of Haji filled her dreams, until she thought that they were real. But every few years, the memory of the last fight would emerge, shattering her happy dreams of her and Haji.

Saya dreamt when she and Haji first met. At that time, she had already grown into a woman. Haji, a growing teen boy, was brought to the zoo to become her friend. Well, that's what Joel had said. But in reality, he was brought to become her bridegroom.

She dreamt how spoiled she was, and how for the first time Haji cried in front of her. He was a proud boy then. Like most boys, he tried to fight the tears and hid it from her by saying harsh words. Saya had envelope her in her embrace and comfort him. And that was the beginning of her and Haji. They became closer after that.

Saya dreamt of the day that started the whole war against Diva. She remembered how she had released Diva and persuaded Diva to come to Joel's birthday party to sing for him. How Haji had climbed down the cliff to get the flower she wished to give to Joel. How Haji had fall and lost so much blood that she was afraid that he was going to die. She gave him her blood then, but it seems to get worse as Haji spasms and shouted in agony. She ran towards the house to get help, only to find the place she called home was destroyed. The man she called father died in the hands of the sister that she had tried to help. Everything falls apart that day. Never would she forget. She was devastated. But when she turns around, she found Haji, alive and save. He was the reason that has kept her sane after that.

She remembered she met him again in Okinawa. She had forgotten about her pasts and her mission in the world. She even forgot about Haji. She first saw him playing the cello on the side street after her blood transfusion. The sound of the cello had opened up a memory. She saw him again the second time as she was getting her shoes at school during the night. She thought he was a murderer or something. But Haji had saved her and reminded her of her past and her true mission.

The things that happened can be considered as a repetition of her previous awakenings. But then, the game changed, forcing her to end the war against Diva before she succumbs to her sleep. Diva and her chevaliers had caused more damage than ever before. Her chevaliers, renowned business men, had spread the Delta-67 with the help of the U.S army. They had turned innocent bystanders into monster. Diva had killed Riku, her chevalier, and most importantly, her brother. And that she cannot forgive.

The year that she was to sleep, was also the time of her last fight with Diva. Diva had become famous for her singing. It was a ploy to spread the Delta-67. Those who have been infected would respond to Diva's voice. Saya was a tad too late which has caused many people to turn into chiropteran.

Amshell had tried to stop her. But Haji took over and fought with Amshell, giving her the chance to defeat Diva. They had fought. Chevalier with chevalier. Queen with queen. In the end both Saya and Diva had given the final blow, but only Diva had met her demised while Saya had survived.

She tried to kill Diva's daughters, but Kai had stopped her. She told him about the promise made between her and Haji. Kai had told her in so many words how stupid her way of thinking. She had stuck with her decision still. But Haji, for the first time after becoming her chevalier had go against her wishes and told her to still live. To live for tomorrow. His words had broken her wall of resolute and convinced her to live.

They kissed after that. A first after so many decades. Not counting the kiss when Haji was giving her blood. She told him she wished to live with Kai, Haji and everyone else.

As they were making their escape, Amshell who supposedly was defeated by Haji, blocked their exit. And that where her nightmare had begun.

Haji had taken the sword that was covered by her blood and thrust it into Amshell. Amshell had given Haji a final blow before he died. At that time Haji had looked at her and said "Nankurunaisa". Tears had welled in her eyes as Kai hold on to her arms, preventing her to go to Haji. He told he loved her just before he was crushed. She screamed his name, but Kai had dragged her to go to a safer place.

They had gone back to Okinawa. Saya had gone back to school, but everything felt so empty.

How could he say he loved her and die? She wished she could die with him and followed Diva, her only family then. But Haji had told her to live. And she will. In memories of him. But she would never forget him. Her almost eternity life would be empty now that Haji is gone. It hurt so much, knowing Haji will not be there when she wakes. If she could see him, touch him one last time, tell him that she also loves him……but it could never be. It's too late now. She will never see Haji.

_I love Haji,_ Saya thought.

On that thought Saya opened her eyes after thirty years of sleep, ready to face the world without Haji.

A/n : Another successfull chapter. Don't forget to drop your review.


	3. Ohayo, Saya

Chapter Three

Ohayo, Saya

It was pure luck that the first time Saya opened her eyes was when it was Kai's turn staying at the Otonashi shrine. When the cocoon crack and Saya was freed from the cocoon, the first voice she heard was Kai's. Her long hair covering a part of her body and face. Her hair is like, really long.

"Saya", Kai called her name with happiness. "You're finally awake". Kai couldn't contain his happiness upon seeing Saya's red eyes. Saya still wore her school uniform that she wore when she went into her sleep.

Kai went to the door and told everyone at the shrine that Saya has finally woke up.

"Call Julia-san," said Kai to Lewis. "Saya has opened her eyes". Saying that, Kai quickly went inside to help Saya. She was still weak after her long sleep.

Kai lifted Saya and carried her to the tent outside which belongs to the Red Shield. He carefully laid Saya on the gurney provided and left her to Julia-san so she can check on Saya. Saya was immediately given a blood transfusion. Since Saya's only chevalier was no longer there, human blood had to be given to help bring back Saya's strength.

While Saya is going through the procedure, Julia-san allowed the men to enter the tent and meet Saya.

"Is my nieces here?" Saya ask. She didn't see any girls since she opens her eyes. She was kind of looking forward to meet them.

"No, they're not here. They're looking after the café. I already called them, and they were pretty exited to meet their oba-chan." Kai smiled while holding Saya's right hand. "We have been looking forward having you back. The girls want to throw a party for you." Saya cringed at that thought. Just thinking about how she had to make an appearance, makes her cringed.

Seeing Saya's reaction, Kai broke into laughter. "Not immediately after we go home," Kai said. "Maybe a week or two after this. After you get used to your new life, kay?"

Saya let out a sigh of relief at Kai's words. But more importantly, Saya was glad hearing the word 'home' from Kai's lips. It made her feel that she has always has, and always will have a place to return to.

Saya was quiet after that. Her thoughts running at full mode. After telling herself not to hope for miracles, she heard herself as the words escape from her mouth. "Has Haji come back?"

There was a long pause from the people in the tent. It was Kai who answered her question. "No, he hasn't, but now that you're awake, he'll probably will. You know, you just need to call him and I bet he'll come running to you." Kai tried to comfort her as he saw some tears starts to pool in her eyes. Kai was about to tell her about the rose with the ribbon, but Saya turned her face away from Kai, making it obvious that she is trying to hide her tears and doesn't want to hear anything from Kai.

Saya wanted to kick herself. Of course he hasn't come back. He's dead isn't he? A lone tear escape from the pool in her eyes. _Stupid tears,_ she thought. There's no use crying. He won't come back. Although she told herself many times, a part of her still cry and grief at the lost of her most important person. Despite the times she tried to tell herself to hope no more, there was a part of her that refuse to accept that her most beloved person is no longer in the world.

After she completed her blood transfusion, Kai took her back to Omoro, while the members of the Red shield pack to head for headquarter.

"Oba-chan!!" As soon as she steps out of the van, she was greeted by the endearment and a pair of very identical faces. _My nieces, Diva's daughters_, thought Saya with a smile. Kai had told her a little bit of them during their ride.

"Oba-chan, you're here. Finally". Said the girl who had the same eyes as her mother. _This must me Maya_, thought Saya.

"Oba-chan, we were so exited when Kai told us that you finally woke up". This comes from the one who had the same eyes as Saya's. _Then, this must be Miyu_, came Saya's inner voice. The girls were so exited to meet her, and before she knew it Saya found herself enveloped by the two girls.

"I can't believe how much you have grown". Saya looked at both of them and remembered how much alike her and Diva concerning their looks. She just hopes that her history with her sister would not repeat itself with her nieces.

The girls started to chatter about everything and nothing to her. They help Saya who has not fully regain her full strength into the café. There were already some foods on the table.

"Did you guys went out and bought these foods?" Kai asked them, even though they he knew that the girls had made an effort to make the food for their aunt.

The girls let out a loud gasp. "We did it on our own!!" shouted the twins to Kai.

"Just because we don't like to cook, doesn't mean that we can't". Said Maya.

"In fact, I believe our cooking is better than yours". Declared Miyu.

Kai glared at them as the three most important person laughed at him. He has been frequently laughed at lately by his daughters. Now that Saya is here, it'll probably gets worse. They proceed to consume the foods that the girls prepare. Kai noted that Saya's appetite is the same as ever. He was glad. At least some things don't change.

They talk and laughed the whole night. The girls told Saya so many things that happened that it was hard to keep track. They were just so happy to have her. Kai told Saya about the changes that happened to everyone during her sleep. David and Julia still work for the Red Shield. David and Julia's son has grown up, and will probably take over the name Joel in the Red Shield as the current Joel hasn't any heir. Mao got married to Okamura, the reporter. She's been following her husband everywhere he went. Lewis retired early from the Red Shield and opened his own restaurant with the help of Lulu, who until now hasn't show any sign of getting the Thorn.

Hearing how happy everyone is, Saya was glad. It was what she wished after defeating her sister. Kai then declared that their mini welcome party end. The girls protested as they wanted to spend more time with Saya. They bickered for a few minutes. The girls admit defeat when they father remind them that they have work tomorrow. It's already late, and if they do not get rest now, they will be 'monsters' when he has to wake them up in the morning. They kissed Kai goodnight (it has been their habit even now) and Saya, and said goodnight.

"You've done a great job, bringing them up without a woman around."

"Well I had some help from David and Julia. Sometimes Lewis and Lulu comes, too. I would probably be in an asylum if it wasn't for them. Those girls have steadily been driving me crazy." Saya just laughed hearing Kai's complaint.

"They're sweet girls. I just hope that they…you know…me and Di-"

"I know my daughters. They know about their mother. They know what we have been through because of Diva." Kai stopped doing the dishes and face Saya. "Diva became what she was because she never had a family, but those girls are different. They had been given a family. They might be a little mischievous sometimes, but they're not evil.

"I'm glad. I don't wish for them to fight and kill each other. I don't want any of them to feel what I felt when I had to kill Diva." They stared at each other. "They are trying so hard to not letting that happened again. And I'll know that they will never kill innocent people just for fun."

"Daijobuu, everything's gonna be alright." Said Kai, breaking the awkward silence between them. Kai gave Saya a brotherly hug. They both smiled and Kai continue washing the dishes while Saya look through the album that Kai gave to her.

She smiled all through the pictures seeing how happy her nakama and kazuko are.


	4. Nakama and Kazuko

Chapter Four

Nakama and Kazuko

A week later, Kai was minding the café, with the not-so-helpful twins when they heard Saya's laughter. Joel had arrived with David a few minutes ago, and was conversing with Saya. They were both there for the welcome home party that the twins planned tomorrow night.

"There it is again," Maya said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," her sister replied.

"What's wrong? Isn't it good that your oba-chan laughed?" ask Kai. _Did they notice too? _Thought Kai.

"It's not a matter of wrong or right." Said Miyu. "It's just that her laughs are so….I don't know. Empty?"

"In the past week, we haven't heard her laugh from her heart. Her laughs seem robotic". Said Maya. "It's like laughing has became a burden to Saya oba-chan".

"I guess nothing can escape your notice, isn't it?" After a few moments, "She's faking it" said Kai. The twins stop what they were doing and look at Kai.

"Each day I can see her heart breaking and she won't even tell me. Just like before, when she carried the burden of the safety of humanity, she won't tell us". The girls heard the crack in their father's voice and quickly went to him.

"Haji said that Saya smiles came back because of us. My father, Riku and me. But look at her. Her smiles and laughter are fake. She's depressed and there's nothing I can do for her." Kai is on the brink of breaking.

_Haji?_ Ask the girls to themselves. Seeing Kai like this is heart breaking to them. Kai was always so strong for them. But now, they couldn't do anything for him.

"Otou-san, it's ok. She probably needs more time", blue-eyed Maya tried to comfort their father.

"That's right, otou-san, she probably haven't get used to her new life. I'm sure that when she's settled down, she'll smile like she used too. Please don't cry otou-san." Miyu can't bear seeing their father like this.

"Please otou-san, your customer will run away, if they see how much of a crybaby you are" said Maya, trying making Kai smile again.

That did the trick. Kai laughed hearing his oldest daughter said that. They were trying to make him feel better, even calling him 'otou-san'. What else can he do other than putting his arms around his daughters and laugh?

"If you're done with the happy family scene, we would like to have some drinks please" said David, eyeing the trio.

"Hai. Gomennasai. What would you like?"

They went back to work. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had watched their scene together with somewhat a pain expression. _Kai has a new family now. They're so happy together. Is there any room for me to fill in their imperfect family?_

Kai was closing the café when he realized that Saya was at the park if front of Omoro. Kai walked towards the swing where Saya was. He saw that she wore the sad face when she thinks that no one's watching. But Kai and especially the twins were so tuned to Saya that they know when she's happy, which was rare, or when she's sad but trying to look happy.

"Saya…" called Kai as he closes the gap between him and the swing.

Saya turned her head around and found Kai approaching her on the swing. "I thought you were working".

"Well, as you can see it's already late, and I was closing the café when I saw you. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" ask Kai, concerned was evident in his voice.

Saya laughed. "Kai, I've been asleep for thirty years"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

Kai kept quite, letting Saya enjoy the night since it's been thirty years since she's been outside.

"Nee, Kai. I was wondering, since Diva is dead and you convinced me that history won't repeat itself with the girls, why is there a need for the Red Shield? I thought the Red Shield was disbanded after Diva died and I went into sleep". It bugged Saya ever since she woke up a week ago.

"Diva might've been defeated, but the fight against chiropteran isn't. Even after these years, there are people who have the Delta-67 in their blood. Usually it won't activate. But since Diva went into the singing business, she released some albums. Every once in a while, someone stupid would play her songs and those who are infected would turn into chiropteran. That's where the Red Shield came."Kai explained.

When Saya didn't give any response Kai continued with his explanation, "Remember the blood sample that Julia-san took from you?" when he received a nod from Saya, he continued, "Julia-san was able to mass produce it. We're using it to kill the chiropteran. It's more efficient. That way we can avoid public confusion."

The whole time Kai explained, Saya just nodded quietly. Kai seemed to have the ability to read Saya's mind. "You don't have to fight anymore. Joel, David and minna-san agreed that you have already been burdened and that you should live the way you want from now on. Joel said that the Red Shield will always be here and their organization will stand until the last chiropteran is defeated. Not including you and Haji of course".

It was supposed to be a joke, the last sentence. But Kai realized how wrong it is when he saw the painful look on Saya's face when he said Haji's name.

"We should get some rest now. The girls would probably drive us nuts tomorrow with the preparation for your party". It was the only thing that Kai could think of to avoid Saya from dwelling on Haji.

The next day was hectic as the twins drove everyone in the café nuts with their orders for the party tonight. The worse that was being tortured would be their father. The only one who is not on the girls list to be their slave was Saya. Since (1) Saya's their aunt, (2) they could not possibly put the guest of honor to work and (3) its more fun to torture their father.

That night everyone who had fought the last battle with her and survived was there. Among the first guest that arrived were Okamura-san and Jahana-san, wait, make it Mrs. Okamura. They were happy to see her. Mao hugged her and told her of her expedition with her husband. Okamura was still the enthusiastic reporter that she remembered.

Then Julia-san arrived with a young man in tow. Julia-san introduced the man to Saya after she greeted Saya. The young man was actually Julia-san and David-san's son, Junior.

"Junior? I would have thought that your name would be Joel, since I was told that you would probably take over Red Shield" Saya was definitely confused.

Junior- who was absolutely a charmer, completely different from his father- laughed.

"Actually, it is true that I will inherit the name Joel. But right now I'm Junior. It's completely makes sense. I'm the junior David and Joel at the same time. That way I can still do the job of David and learn to become the future Joel". Junior gave Saya a grin. Saya couldn't help herself laughing.

The party was really something that Saya needs. She actually enjoyed herself. She noted how different the people around her had changed. Most of them are covered with white hair on their head. What do you expect? It's been thirty years since she saw them but what made her really happy, was that Kai didn't forget to invite his punk friends and her best friend, Koari to the party.

It was late, but everyone was still enjoying their time. Someone had opened the door and the windows when it became a bit crowded.

Saya was talking to Mao and Kaori, when she heard it. She stopped in mid-sentence, making her friends worried.

"Saya?" Kaori called Saya's name.

"Sshh…" Saya hold her hand up stopping Koari from further talking. "Did you hear that?"

Mao and Kaori looked at each other.

Saya could hear the soft sound of a cello playing the song that she taught Haji. _It couldn't be,_ thought Saya. She left her friends and ran towards the front door, bumping a few people in the process. When she got outside, Saya searched frantically for the source of the music

What she saw brought Saya to her knees and tears to her eyes.

Unfulfilled hope is the most painful of all.


	5. Eternity Together

**A/n : To everyone who has ****reviewed me, thank you so much. I love you guys so much. And thank you for cheering me up. I'm not by nature, a romantic person, so I had a rough time visioning this ending. Sorry if it's crappy. I decided to put a song in this story. **_** I'm your Angel **_**by Celine Dion and R.Kelly.**

**Thaks especially to Tristone and bluemooncorngirl who hane review all my chapters. **

**Disclaimer : I cannot think of something interesting as Blood Plus. My imagination is limited.**

* * *

**  
Chapter Five**

**Eternity Together**

Saya could hear the soft sound of a cello playing the song that she taught Haji. _It couldn't be,_ thought Saya. She left her friends and ran towards the front door, bumping a few people in the process. Saya's action has attracted the attention of everyone in the café. When she got outside, Saya searched frantically for the source of the music.

_No mountains too high,  
For you to climb,  
All you have to do,  
Is have some climbing faith,  
Oh yeah._

What she saw brought Saya to her knees and tears to her eyes. Saya just sat there without moving. _Is this a dream? Is this some sort of a sick joke?_ That was some of the few lines that went through her head as she stared right in front of her without blinking.

Kaori, Mao, Kai, the twins and few other people had followed Saya outside upon seeing Saya's action back in the café. Just like Saya, most of them, namely Mao, David, Okamura, Joel and Lewis, were rooted to the spot like Saya. The twins just stared at the person in front of them with questions and confusion in their eyes. They did not voice out their question since everyone has become a statue. Kai just smiled.

_No rivers too wide,  
For you to make it across,  
All you have to do,  
Is believe it when you pray._

_And then you will see,  
The morning will come,  
And everyday will be bright as the sun,  
All of your fears,  
Cast them on me,  
I just want you to see.._

Kai walk towards Saya who was seating on the ground. He kneeled behind Saya and grasps her shoulder. "I told you didn't I?"

Saya turned her head and look at Kai. Her tears hasn't stop flowing since she came out.

"I told you thirty years ago and a week ago. No matter where you go, he'll find you and show up. He'll never leave you alone in this world. He'll be forever by your side".

Just like a spell, Kai's words penetrate her shocked condition. Even as the tears kept streaming down her cheeks, Saya stood up and went towards the player of the cello.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky,  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry,  
I'll hear you voices when you call,  
I am your angel._

He looks up towards Saya, still playing the cello. Her tears staining her flawless cheek, but her eyes were not of sadness. Shock, surprise, happiness were all reflected in her eyes.

"Haji…." It was only a whisper.

He stopped playing, put his cello aside and stood up.

Saya, still not believing that it was really Haji in front of her, put out her hand to touch his face. As soon as her hand his warm face, her tears come out faster than before.

_And when all hope is gone I'm near,  
No matter how far you are I'm near,  
It makes no difference who you are,  
I'm your angel,  
I'm your angel._

"I thought you died" Saya said between sobs.

Haji grasps the hand on his cheek. "I have promised to stay by your side forever. There is nothing in this world can make me break that promise"

_I __saw your teardrops,  
And I heard you cry,  
All you need is time,  
Seek me and you shall find._

Seeing him in front of her, touching his warm face and hearing his cool voice, was it took for Saya to fell into his arms. Saya hold onto Haji as if she was afraid that the moment she let go, Haji will disappear once more. In many ways, it was what she felt. Saya cried into his chest, while Haji held onto Saya, understanding how she must have felt.

Saya had seen him crushed and probably thought that he didn't have time escaping before the U.S army launched Option D. He had tried to meet her before she succumbs to sleep, but by the time he arrived in Okinawa, Saya had gone to sleep. But every year he had come and visits her. Wishing that she had a good dream. Hoping that she would not dream about the night of the fight against Diva.

_You have everything,  
And you're still lonely,  
It don't have to be this way,  
Let me show you a better day._

Kai was happy that Haji had showed up. _Finally_. Just like thirty years ago, he had to watch Saya in another man's arms. He was hurt, but he knew that the person that Saya really needs was Haji. Then, now and the future. Saya only needs Haji. He was her family, friend and the only person that Saya truly loved. It was there when they thought Haji died, and how different Saya was after that. It was glaringly clear now, in the way Saya clung to Haji.

_And then you will see,_

_The morning will come,  
And all of you days will be bright as the sun,  
So all of your fears,  
Just cast them on me,  
How can I make you see?_

"Kai, who is that?" asked Maya, her curiosity could not be containing anymore.

Kai smiled. "That's Haji. Saya's chevalier and the only man that Saya has ever loved. That guy loves Saya more than us put together. He has been with Saya since hundreds of years ago."

"No wonder she was depressed this past week. She thought that he was dead right?" Miyu finally understood the reason for her aunt's depression.

"Let's go inside and leave them alone. I'm sure they'll come inside after Saya has let it all out. We can greet him properly then. This moment is for Saya". Said Kai. All of them showed their agreement by going inside Omoro one by one. The last one to head back inside was Kai. He look back to the entwined couple, "I'm happy for you Saya, reunited with the person you love". He closed the door and proceeds having fun with his friends and family.

Saya was still in Haji's arms when her tears cease. Saya pulled back a little and look at Haji. Memorizing his beloved features. She stood up on her toes and kissed him. His taste was still the same. Saya could feel another round tears trying to escape.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky,  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry,  
I hear you voices when you call,  
I am your angel._

Haji saw more tears escaping from her ruby eyes. He wipes the tears away and just looks at her. He put his forehead on hers, their nose touching. "I love you. It is not my chevalier instinct, but a part of me that is still human has always and will always love you."

Saya closed the gap between their lips, just before her lips touched his, "You were the first friend that I knew. You were always there for me. Even those years ago, when you've grown into a man, my feelings have changed from that of friend to lover. I love you and I'm was afraid it was too late too te-"

_An__d when all hope is gone I'm near,  
No matter how far you are I'm near,  
It makes no difference who you are,  
I'm your angel,  
I'm your angel._

Her sentence was cut off by Haji's lips on her. To hear her say that after being with her all these years was a balm for him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before deciding to go inside.

Everyone was glad that Haji was alive. The twins and Kai saw that Saya's face had brighten drastically upon the arrival of Haji. All through the party, Saya never left Haji's side, never let go of his hand. Every once in a while, she would touch him as if to confirm that he was still by her side. It was almost 3 in the morning when it was quite in Omoro. There were a few of the guest sprawl in the café. They were either too drunk, lazy or far from home to leave.

_And when it's time to face the storm,  
I'll be right by your side,  
Grace will keep us safe and warm,  
And I know we will survive,_

Saya was in her room, readying for bed. Haji sitting on the couch in her room. As she got into bed, Saya smiled at Haji. "Oyasumi, Haji". "Have a good rest Saya," he switched of the light for her.

_And when it seems as if,  
Your end is drawing near,  
Don't you dare give up the fight,  
Put your trust beyond the sky._

After turning and tossing, Saya sat up.

"Haji?" there was a hint of fear when she could not see him in the dark.

"I'm still here, Saya. And in the morning I will still be here". He could hear a sigh from Saya.

Just when he thought that she had gone to sleep "Haji?"

"Yes, Saya?"

"Will you lie beside me while I sleep? I need….I need… I need to feel you near me" it was evident that she was hesitating about asking him that.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky,  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry,  
I hear you voices when you call,  
I am your angel._

Haji stood up and slide into bed with Saya. Saya immediately wrap herself around him and was hugged back by Haji. She found it was easier for her to fall asleep now that Haji was near her.

"Haji, we will always be together right?" ask Saya before falling asleep.

Haji produced one of his small smiles at her question. "Even if it is the end of the world, I will always by your side. I love you too much to ever leave your side even if you ask me to"

"I love you. All I need is you in my endless life". After saying that, Saya fell asleep in Haji's arms.

_And when all hope is gone I'm here,  
No matter how far you are I'm near,  
It makes no difference who you are,  
I'm your angel,_

She was visited by dreams of her past and hopes of tomorrow. "We will always be together", she heard Haji say in her dreams.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky,  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry,  
I hear you voices when you call me,  
I am your angel._

An eternity together.

_I'm your angel._

* * *

**A/n : This is the Last Chapter. I ****might**** do a sequel of this story. I had made Haji to become himself before the incident in Vietnam. He was quite talkative then. It depends I guess, if I have enough time. Thank you for reading. And thanks for the people who have review me. I love you guys. Sorry if the ending a bit crappy.**


End file.
